


"...Silence..."

by Yulisa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Out of Character, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulisa/pseuds/Yulisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their meetings, their fates, draw them all together and ultimately lead to silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...Silence..."

**Author's Note:**

> “normal” – speaking
> 
> ‘normal’ – thoughts
> 
> 'italicized' – mindlink comm
> 
> italicized – song lyrics/random feels

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

_I hate you…_

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

He moved forward, silently gliding towards the blonde in the clearing. The other figure was flickering rapidly in and out of view as the hum of chakra filled the air.

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

_I hate your face…_

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

He was closer, still silently and swiftly moving towards the border between the dense forest and the dim clearing. The snow was falling harder, adding more thickness to a layer already almost a foot. In a flash of movement, the blonde disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the clearing. Suddenly, the other figure froze, his head tilting to the side.

 

His nose twitched as he sniffed at the air. He jerked his head around, glaring straight at the unknown figure.

 

“Why don’t you come out, hebi?” the blonde snarled.

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

_I hate your voice…_

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

The cloaked figure complied with the request, moving forward so he was in the dim light of the clearing. The blonde’s eyes focused in on his face and widened. In a flash, the blonde moved further away, landing in a crouch, kunai out and preparing chakra.

 

“S-Sasuke?” The disbelief in the other’s voice was strong, as well as the dislike. The blonde could never hate someone. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

_I hate your voice…I…hate…you…_

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

Sasuke knew that the blonde was exhausted, the lack of the usually strong chakra extremely apparent. He was close to collapsing, and Uchiha Sasuke the avenger was not about to give up this chance. He shot forwards, flipping a kunai out and pinning the blonde to a tree.

 

“Naruto…” the dark-haired teen whispered, his thumb lightly caressing the blonde’s scarred cheek. “I hate your voice…let’s get rid of it shall we?” His eyes were focused on Naruto’s, never leaving the sapphire orbs.

 

Naruto glared back, not struggling since the last of his chakra was long gone. He had no way out, but he refused to back down. He couldn’t help but tremble however, when Sasuke drew the kunai closer to his neck.

 

“Yes…let’s get rid of that voice of yours.” The madness in Sasuke’s eyes would have been terrifying for any hardened shinobi, but Naruto refused to close his eyes. He glared back at the older teen, matching the Sharingan glare for glare.

 

Sasuke swiftly sliced Naruto’s throat horizontally. A strangled mix between a pained cry and a gurgle erupted from Naruto’s throat, before all sound was cut off. Blood spurted from the wound and Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hair, letting the blonde fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Blood was covering his white shirt, but he didn’t care.

 

Naruto curled up on the ground, choking on his blood as pain overwhelmed his senses. Sasuke had cut his throat open with such precision that he could still breathe, but blood was coming up into his mouth and pooling around his throat. His hands clutched desperately at his throat. If this kept on, he would die of blood loss.

 

Sasuke stared down at the injured blonde in satisfaction. Now Naruto was where he wanted him, where he _deserved_ to be. After all, he was nothing but trash, but a dead last. And now, he could corrupt and taint the oh-so-pure blonde all he wanted.

 

He bent down slightly, grasping the blonde hair firmly, and pulling upwards, dragging the bleeding teen up until he was at eye level. He smirked in triumph at the pained expression on the blonde’s face, tears leaking out of the corners of sapphire eyes.

 

“You deserve this, dobe. You useless, pathetic, worthless monster that can’t do anything. You’re not strong enough and you’ll never be strong…you're nobody.” Sasuke hissed in Naruto’s ear, satisfaction growing within him as the petite frame of the other shook with silent sobs.

 

\-------RAPE/VIOLENCE START-------

 

Sasuke pulled up the limp and defenseless blonde up even more, his hand still tightly grasping golden strands of hair. Several clumps of long golden hair had already ripped out, blood dripping from onto the crumpled frame of the petite teen.

 

A smirk crossed the dark haired hebi-shinobi’s face as he surveyed Naruto’s beautiful face. Yes…he would taint and tarnish that pureness and innocence. His grip on the other’s hair tightened and Naruto flinched, his hands shakily reaching upwards in a weak attempt to lessen the pain.

 

A darkexpression crossed Sasuke’s face – a mixture of pure malice and anticipation. Without another word, he spun Naruto around and shoved his back roughly against a tree trunk. His other hand came up and slowly caressed the blonde’s face, running lightly over the soft skin and perfect features.

 

Naruto couldn’t think properly…all he could feel was pure pain from the needles in his head to the burning in his throat. _Oh god_ , it hurt so much. Despite all his training, he couldn’t control the tears that leaked continuously from his blurred eyes. If this kept on, he’d go into shock from the pain itself or he’d die from blood loss.

 

Sasuke’s hand trailed downward, moving towards the injury he had caused. Suddenly, he dug his thumb into the deep slash, eliciting a soundless scream from the blonde. His tongue darted out to lick the blood off his fingers. Oh yes, he would enjoy this very much.

 

His hand flashed with movement, tearing away the black and grey shinobi clothes the bleeding blonde wore. Now, Naruto was shuddering from both the blinding pain and the freezing cold.

 

“How should I do this, I wonder?” Sasuke smirked, “I want to see your face, but it’d be a lot less effort in the other position.”

 

Dazed and dulled blue eyes stared up at the black haired teen, a dim light of confusion flickering within the sapphire orbs. His question was answered as he was spun around once again, his front side being shoved against the tree trunk. The rough bark dug into his skin, shoving splinter under his skin and letting more blood spill out of the limp blonde’s body.

 

Sasuke gazed down at the crumpled figure before him, triumph swelling in his chest. The blonde was only held up by the firm grip in his hair. His other hand went towards his waist to brush away the blue cloth tied around his hips and to loosen his black pants.

 

Naruto felt something blunt rub against his ass, his mind barely registering the sensation among the signals of pain it was receiving. This was bad…for him to be in so much pain that his senses were almost completely dulled. ‘It seems that I’ve finally met my end…’ His eyes closed slowly, soft golden lashes brushing against bruised cheeks as he slowly gave into the black comfort of unconsciousness. ‘Maybe I’ll never wake up again…’ A sudden burst of fresh pain in his ass jolted him back to the current world. The blunt object forced itself in deeper and waves of pain worse than anything so far spread through Naruto. His mouth opened in a silent scream, blood still pouring from the open wound on his throat. ‘ _Please just let this end…_ ’

 

Sasuke shoved himself deeper into Naruto, his head thrown back in pleasure at the tightness of Naruto’s virgin hole. He pulled out and quickly shoved himself back in, setting a rapid pace that was steadily bringing him to the brink. He hissed at the pressure around his cock, before he was unable to hold it in any longer. His head leaned forwards as his pace quickened before it flew backwards again as he grunted in pleasure, his release riding over him in waves.

 

Something warm and wet filled Naruto’s insides, giving him the feeling of repulsion and something horrifyingly disgusting. The cum from Sasuke’s release stung his raw insides, worsening his pain.

 

\-------RAPE END-------

 

Sasuke released his tight grip in Naruto’s hair, allowing the blonde to finally fall onto the ground. He landed on his side, immediately curling in on himself, his knees drawing towards his chest. His arms just lay limp, and his eyes fluttered closed. His tears had stopped a while ago, but now a lone tear trailed down his face, leaving a single track.

 

His eyes shot open as Sasuke bent down towards his ear for one last parting shot. “That was very nice, _nobody_. You’ll make a very nice slut, since you are very hardy after all. I might just come back again…that is _if_ you survive…”

 

Suddenly, demonic chakra filled the clearing and a man appeared next to Sasuke. His arms were crossed, but he slammed his hand into the other's chest, sending the black haired teen flying across the clearing to slam against a tree trunk. Sasuke choked, blood flying past his lips. That blow – no, that _flick_ – had broken two or three of his ribs.

 

The man knelt at Naruto’s side in the snow, narrowed golden eyes surveying the damage done in an instant. Long, fiery red hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and he was wearing a red silk, sakura patterned yukata with a light golden, full length haori draped over his shoulders and hanging open. Two inch high geta adorned his feet.

 

“K-Kyuu-tou…y-you c-came…gomen…asai…” Naruto’s voice was nothing more than mouthing a whisper of air that was read by the demon lord’s sharp eyes. He couldn’t talk, not with a gaping slash in his throat. Tears were pooling in dulling sapphire eyes that no longer gleamed or sparkled like jewels; a stray tear had fallen from the outer corner of his eye, falling towards his limp, bloodstained hair.

 

“Shhh, kit, don’t worry, it’s not your fault.” Kyuubi whispered to the broken blonde softly. “I’ll take you to your baa-chan soon, so you’ll be fine soon, okay? So you have to hang on until then, kit…. _promise me_.” His last two words were bordering on desperation as he cradled the slim blonde in his embrace.

 

Naruto clutched Kyuubi's hand with the little strength he had left. He tried to convey his trust in the older demon through his grip, which was alarmingly weak. Kyuubi responded with a jerky nod and squeezed the blonde’s hand tightly, afraid that if he let go, the wisp of the blonde would just drift away.

 

The elder fox demon suddenly disappeared from sight with Naruto still in his arms before appearing again at the other side of the clearing. Sasuke stood where the pair previously had been, with his sword buried deep in the snow in the exact spot that they had been in.

 

Kyuubi snarled at the teen. How dare a mere _ningen_ attack his kit? He should fucking kill him, but a small squeeze from Naruto’s hand caught his attention once again.

 

“I want to kill him myself…if I survive through this.” Kyuubi lip-read Naruto’s words and his eyes narrowed. He agreed completely, but one part didn’t sit too well with him.

 

“Not ‘if’, kit, it’s ‘ _when_ ’. Don’t let a hebi like that do you in.” Kyuubi refused to let his kit give up. Even if he had to go through the depths of hell and back in order to get Naruto back, he would do it. Naruto was the one ningen he would ever trust…and perhaps one other…

 

A disturbance in the air caught Kyuubi's heightened senses. He shunshined away in a swirl of flames that melted the snow in a five foot radius and appeared on a tree branch further away as his narrowed eyes focused on Sasuke.

 

“Don’t you dare run away, you useless fox!” Sasuke spat at the man who had ruined his entertainment. He ignored the fact that he had been sent flying with a mere flick of a wrist. That was just a fluke… _just a goddamn fluke_!!!

 

“I’m not running away, worthless _ningen_.” Kyuubi snarled at the teen. “You are far too weak to be either on the level of my kit and I. You only managed to catch kitsunekitto by surprise, when he was at his weakest. Naru-kitto will be back for his revenge – worry about being thrashed first!” With his parting words, he shunshined away in a whirl of crimson flames and his chakra disappeared from a 100-meter radius.

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

Kyuubi looked down at the ghastly pale blonde in his arms. His whole body was hanging limp, his head lolling slightly. The fox demon was worried for his kit, Naruto had already lost far too much blood from the wound on his throat, and he was surely and steadily losing more.

 

With no other option left, Kyuubi stopped and landed silently on the ground in a small clearing near a half frozen stream. He worked quickly; now, every second was precious to the survival of the blonde lying deathly still on the snow covered ground next to him. Quickly, he tore his outer yukata off and methodically ripped it into strips. He took the remaining material and soaked it at the stream.

 

He was grateful that at least he didn’t have to remove any cloth from the blonde’s body. He gently wiped the wounds all over Naruto’s body clean before turning his attention onto the far more fatal one. He winced…he really had no other choice.

 

Taking the same piece of cloth back to the stream, he cleaned off the blood and soaked it again. Moving back to the blonde’s side, he mentally prepared for what was to come. Kyuubi pressed the soaked cloth to the slash on the throat and steadily cleaned the blood away, applying pressure where it was needed.

 

A silent scream opened Naruto’s mouth as his back arched from the pure pain. He was struggling, trying to get away from the cause of the pain, but he was too weak…far too weak. His eyes shot open and more tears filled it, spilling over to cover his cheeks with salty fluid.

 

Suddenly the pressure disappeared, and Naruto’s body relaxed, his eyes falling to half mast, tears still spilling over. And yet, it did not hurt as much as it had before.

 

Kyuubi had to struggle to hold back his own tears as he worked on the blonde’s wound. Goddamn this brat for changing him so much…and yet that was why Naruto was so important to him.

 

Golden eyes glanced downwards, checking over the slash wound on the blonde’s throat. It was clean now, blood leaking a bit slower than before. That was not good – the kit had lost far too much blood and he didn’t have much left to bleed.

 

Skilled and steady hands grabbed the strips he had made before and placed them next to Naruto for easy access. He summoned a scroll and immediately released it. Thankfully, he had bought some powdered Panax notoginseng the week before. He took the bottle and took a pinch of the powder and sprinkled it evenly over the clean slash wound. When the powder was generously covering the wound, he grabbed a strip of cloth and bound Naruto’s wound quickly.

 

With that done, Kyuubi immediately wrapped the other, slightly shallower wounds. It was only when he noticed that the only sound in the clearing were of his own movement. Naruto had long since stopped moving.

 

“N-Naru-kitto…?” Kyuubi whispered, afraid to think that…no, Naruto couldn’t be dead – he couldn’t! He leaned over the still blonde, gripping the teen’s shoulders almost desperately.

 

Blonde eyelashes weakly fluttered and Kyuubi breathed out in complete relief. And yet, he couldn’t help but frown at the unfocused look in those sapphire orbs.

 

“Kyuu-tou?” Naruto’s lips moved weakly, his mouth questioning. His eyesight was gone, leaving nothing but blurred white with random spots of color that he could still see scattered around. He could feel the presence of his father figure next to him, and he smiled faintly at the fact that the fox demon was so worried about him.

 

Naruto’s hand weakly reached in Kyuubi’s direction, who grasped the searching hand immediately. The hand pulled back slightly as Naruto slowly signed a few unknown signals that was the silent form of communication between the two.

 

Immediately, Kyuubi formed the mind link between himself and the blonde, as Naruto was too weak to do so himself. ‘ _Kyuu…can you hear me?_ ’ Naruto’s weakened voice crossed the link and the elder fox demon nodded in the positive.

 

Naruto reached again to grasp Kyuubi’s hand and they both clutched each other like a lifeline. He sent his next words over the link again, ‘ _I’m not gonna make it, Kyuu-tou…please promise me one thing…_ ’

 

Kyuubi felt something warm trickling down his cheek and he realized that he was crying. He had known that his kit was probably not going to live, but this hurt, this hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before. He nodded, pulling up the cooling hand of the blonde up to his face to lean his cheek on it.

 

‘ _Kyuu-tou, tell_ him _that I love him…that I always have – since the very beginning…_ ’ Naruto whispered over the link, his mental voice growing fainter and fainter. Kyuubi was crying openly now, nodding his assent and he clutched the teen’s hand to his face desperately.

 

‘ ** _I promise, Naruto_** _._ ’ Kyuubi hadn’t called his kit by his full name for a long time, but now he had to, there was no time left.

 

_'Kyuu-tou…_ ’ Naruto’s voice picked up again and Kyuubi opened eyes that he hadn’t realized that he’d closed. ‘ _No matter what…no matter what you go through…always remember……that…I……love…………you…………_ ’ Kyuubi closed his eyes once again as he felt the mind link cut off as the blonde died.

 

A howl tore from his throat and all those who could hear it couldn’t help but shudder. It was so full of pain and misery from the loss of one who meant the world. Kyuubi doubled over, tears now flowing faster than ever. Slowly, the red haired man lay down next to Naruto and rested his head on the still chest.

 

Where there had been a live, healthy heartbeat…was nothing but **_silence_** ….

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

“-kitto” – kit

 

“-tou” – informal suffix for father

 

Ningen – human

 

Gomen/gomenasai – sorry

 

Hebi – snake

 

Panax notoginseng – a type of medicinal plant with fleshy roots; when roots are ground into powder it can be used to counteract heavy bleeding

 

Kyuubi is wearing a full length haori, meaning it is not the usual length of up to mid thigh, but rather the same length as the yukata.

 

OooOooOoOooOooO

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews welcome.   
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
